Life Couldn't be Sweeter
by hieiluva
Summary: Kagome's family left Tokyo for America when she was 5. 12 years later she enters a foreign exchange program to live in Tokyo for a year with a host family. Kagome is excited about it but it seems the teenage male in the family is less than pleased. IK


Hey guys. I've decided to try my luck at writing a fanfic. I just got an urge to do it and so here it is. I hope you guys like it and please review for me.

Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Ch. 1 First Meetings

Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her thick ebony hair. She glanced at her watch for the fifth time that day. _He was supposed to be here almost an hour ago_, she thought to herself. She was standing in the lobby of Tokyo International Airport waiting to be picked up by someone named Inuyasha.

She knew nothing about him other than he was the second son in the Takahashi family. Kagome was chosen to live with them in a foreign exchange student program for six months.

She shifted her weight to her other foot and sighed again. Kagome was pissed and she was going to make sure this guy knew it when he got there to pick her up. She glanced around the airport once again trying to spot someone that she thought may be looking for her.

Feeling that looking for someone she'd never seen before was futile, she walked over to an empty bench and sat down. She dropped her bags on the ground and crossed her arms over her chest.  
She looked out the window and saw a red sports car pull up to the curb. She paid no attention to it thinking that it was not meant for her. Suddenly her eyes caught a glimpse of something silver. She turned her eyes back towards the car and watched a boy with long silver hair get out of the car. She watched him walk into the lobby. He had the most stunning amber-colored eyes and his face was extremely handsome.

Wow, he's so handsome, she thought. She noticed that he had two adorable little doggie ears perched atop his head that twitched at the sounds being made in the airport. She longed to touch them, they were so cute. She continued to watch him and noticed that it seemed as if he was walking towards her. He got closer and closer until he stopped in front of her.

"Oi wench, is your name Kagome?" he asked in a gruff tone. Kagome looked up at him and it connected into her head that this must be Inuyasha. It also connected into her head that he had just called her a wench.

She stood up and said, "I am not a wench so don't call me one! And you're an hour late. What the hell took you so long!" She watched shock cross his features. He regained his composure and his face turned hard.

"Look WENCH," he made sure to say it loudly, "It's none of your concern why I'm late. Just come on, let's go. My stupid parents made me come pick you up and I don't want to waste anymore of my time in stupid airport." He grabbed her bags roughly and proceeded to walk out of the lobby.  
Kagome walked behind him and said, "What's your problem? I just got here and you're already approaching me with a bad attitude. What ever happened to hospitality?"

He answered without looking back. "Simple. Its dead."

His words hurt her. She didn't understand why he was being so rude her and they'd only just met. She stopped talking and walked behind him silently. She cast her eyes to the ground.

He wondered why she had suddenly got so quiet. He turned his head a little and looked behind at her. She looked……hurt. He started to feel bad and wanted to say something. But what should he say? He wasn't used to these kinds of situations.

He stopped and turned around to face her. She stopped walking and looked up at him. "Uh, look. I um, I guess I didn't mean to be so rude…….sorry." He quickly turned back around and resumed walking so she wouldn't catch the slight blush that stained his cheeks.

Kagome smiled and felt better. At least that was some attempt at an apology. She could sense that this boy wasn't the type to be nice and that apologizing was hard for him. She sped up to walk beside him.

She turned to him and smiled. He looked at her and raised one eyebrow as to question why she was smiling at him. However he couldn't help but notice that she had a beautiful smile. "I think we need a proper introduction, don't you think?" she said. She extended her hand and said, "Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."

He shook her hand quickly and said, "Inuyasha Takahashi." They made it to his car and he put her bags in the trunk. He went around to get in the driver's seat and Kagome sat down in the passenger. Inuyasha started the car and drove off quickly.

Kagome strapped herself in tightly with her seatbelt. Inuyasha drove like a maniac and she didn't want to take any chances. They sped down the highway and Inuyasha put the black top down on his car, making it a convertible. She glanced at him and watched his hair blow back in the wind. She blushed slightly as she noticed how handsome he looked like that.

Inuyasha felt her eyes on him and he glanced over at her. She quickly looked away to the side and he noticed her blushing. Hn, what's that all about? He wondered.

Kagome soon got engrossed in the beautiful city of Tokyo, Japan. She'd forgotten how wonderful it was. Kagome and her family left Tokyo for America when she was only 5 years old. She was happy to be back.

Soon they pulled up to a gated mansion and Inuyasha reached over to the security pad and put in a code. Kagome's eyes slightly widened as she took in the huge home. "Your home is beautiful," she gushed.

"Eh, thanks," he replied. He drove up to the six-car garage and shut off the engine. He got out and Kagome followed suit. He got her bags from the trunk and led her into the house. An old elderly woman greeted them at the door.

She smiled at Kagome and said, "You must be Kagome. Welcome, child." Kagome instantly liked her. She had a sense of comfort about her, like an old motherly friend.  
Kagome smiled back and said, "Thank you. I'm happy to be here"  
"I am the head maid of the house. If you need anything, just call for me on the intercom. My name is Kaede," she told Kagome.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to do that," Kagome replied.

Kaede walked off and Inuyasha began walking towards the stairs. "Come on. I'll show you to your room."

Kagome followed him up the stairs and to the last door at the end of a long hall. Inuyasha opened the door and stepped inside followed by Kagome. Her eyes widened once again as she took in the beauty of the room.

Far across the room from the door was a large window that overlooked the garden. There was a set of pale blue drapes hanging from it that touched the floor. In the middle of the room was a large bed with a pale blue sheets and blankets, and a darker shade of blue for the pillows. Kagome walked into the room to observe it more. Across from the bed there was a vanity with a large mirror. The vanity, nightstand, and bureaus were all a deep mahogany. The carpet was off white.

Kagome squealed. "I love it!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Women, he thought. She ran over to the bed and flopped down on it. "I love this bed! This is awesome."

"Anyway, this is your room. The bathroom is the second door on the right. You find everything else like the kitchen on your own," Inuyasha told her. He sat her bags down and left the room shutting the door behind him.

Just as he was going downstairs he heard the doorbell ring. "Must be Sango and Miroku," he said to himself. Sango and Miroku were his two closest friends. The former being violent for a girl, and the latter being way too perverted. Needless to say, there was a lot of slapping and groping always going on between the two.

Inuyasha opened the door. "Is she here yet?" Sango asked.

"Gee, what ever happened to 'hello' or 'hi'?" Inuyasha responded. He stepped aside and let them enter. "Yeah she's here. Her room is the last one on the right."

"I wonder if she's hot," Miroku mused. Sango hit him the back of his head.

"Shut up," she told him. They proceeded to Kagome's room.

Kagome heard a knock on her door and sat up from lying back on the bed. "Come in," she called. Her door opened to reveal a girl and boy about her and Inuyasha's age. The girl had long dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail and a thin line of pink eyeshadow on her eyelids. The boy had black hair pulled back into a short ponytail at the base of his neck and his eyes were violet.

They stepped into the room and walked over to her. The girl was first to introduce herself.  
"Hi, I'm Sango Hiraikotsu. You must be Kagome."

Kagome smiled and said, "Hi Sango. Nice to meet you." She felt someone grab her hand and looked to see that it was the boy. "Ummm…" she said suspiciously. She noticed that Sango's look had changed from happy to a deadly glare aimed at the boy.

"Kagome, my name is Miroku Kazaana and I was wondering…….Would you bare my child?" Kagome face held a shocked look as she pulled her hand away from Miroku.

"Uhhh, no thanks," she answered. Sango punched Miroku.

"Stop being such a pervert!" she yelled at him. He fell onto the floor looking dazed. Sango turned to Kagome. "Sorry about that, this guy is a major pervert. Anyway, when he recovers, let's go to the mall and hang out."

Kagome beamed. "Sure, that would be great." Kagome liked Sango, she could tell they were going to be best friends. She suddenly felt optimistic about her stay in Tokyo. She felt like she would have a great time.

So how did you guys like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it.

Please

Please

Please

REVIEW!

Adios until next time!


End file.
